


4am Comedown

by survivingbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, This is the first time i've written anything in ages so IM SORRY IF ITS SHIT, and im bored, i hate the cold, its wintery, lol haha oh well, so therefore have some writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingbellarke/pseuds/survivingbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing I've written for a very long time, angsty bellarke mostly.<br/>Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated :)</p><p>p.s. I've been off tumblr for a while but find me -> murphystorturedsoul</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am Comedown

He took a final drag of his cigarette before letting it fall between his fingers and crushing it under his foot. A small smile escaped from between his lips when he spotter her blonde hair in the rain coming towards him, she was pushing her way through the rush hour crowds coming out of the station. Finally after what felt like a lifetime she was standing in front of him, her blue eyes rimmed with black staring up at him.  
“Hi” He could see her breath in the cold winter air as she spoke to him.  
“Hey” He leant down to kiss her, lightly pressing his lips to hers, snaking his hand around her waist. She pulled him in for a hug, fitting her head snuggly under his chin. “How was the journey?”  
“Fine. Long. Glad to be back.” She fumbled around in her bag for a lighter. “I missed you Bellamy.” He looked down at her cautiously, allowing himself to feel a tiny bit relieved. “My parents missed you.” She scoffed.  
“Of course they did,” he let out a timid laugh, “I’m their favourite.” Bellamy held his breath to see how this long standing joke would be received.  
“They definitely love you more than they love me.” Clarke grinned half heartily, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Could have been worse, he thought. She moved away from him and sheltered in his porch from the rain as he fumbled around his pockets for the keys, finally he opened the door and they both pushed inside, peeling away their socking wet coats, hats and gloves. Clarke was in her favourite baby blue jumper Bellamy noted, one with a silk lining at the bottom that she rubbed whenever she was anxious.  
“Not true, you’re their baby girl.” Bellamy chuckled, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn’t help feel like she wasn't completely happy to be back. “I’m going to make tea, do you want tea?” Always go for the comfort drink Blake, he thought.  
“Actually…do you have any hot chocolate?” Clarke looked straight at him, and he searched for any emotion in her flushed face.  
“Yes. And whipped cream. And marshmallows.” Bellamy grinned slightly and moved forward to grab her hand and led her into the kitchen. They fell back into their comfortable pattern, hot chocolate was their thing, they could do this without fighting. She melted the chocolate in the microwave while he heated up the milk, he then poured the melted chocolate into the saucepan as she got the marshmallows, cream and mugs out of the cupboards. Packet hot chocolate was not good enough for Clarke and Bellamy.  
The two of them knew the drill, once the hot chocolate was made they went upstairs and pulled blankets over themselves in silence. Only once they were seated facing each other did Bellamy have hope that life could go back to normal.  
“So…” Clarke started.  
“Clarke, I” Bellamy trailed off, not really sure where to start.  
“Bellamy no. It’s fine, everything is fine.” She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.  
“No it’s not! I was a grumpy git and you don’t deserve that!” He took a sip of his hot chocolate, it burning as it made its way down his throat, momentarily relieving the pain in his chest. “I missed you so much when you were away, you make me whole and I don’t know what I would do without you.” Bellamy could see the tears pooling in Clarkes’ eyes.  
“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have just left like that. I was just stressed and needed to get away. I should have told you.” For the first time since the train station Clarke looked into Bellamys eyes, and he saw all the emotion behind her words.  
“But you’re back now,” Bellamy pushed on, “and hopefully you’re staying?” This was more of a question than a statement.  
“Of course, Mum and Dad even gave me your christmas present to bring down.” She pointed at the gift bag on the floor with the rest of her stuff that read ‘do not open until Christmas.’ Clarke let out a deep breath, closing her eyes and pulling her mouth into a smile. And in that moment Bellamy felt a huge weight lift off his chest. They were going to be fine. They were fine.  
“I blame the weather personally.” Bellamy said, and Clarke threw back her head and laughed at this. It was a well known fact that Clarke hated the cold.  
“Yes and the fact that it gets dark at half four! Thats just not normal, we basically only get half a day.” Clarke whinged. “At least in Wales you can see the stars. There’s no stars here.” Clarke turned her head to look out of the bedroom window, and Bellamy followed suit.  
“You can see the building lights, they’re practically stars.”  
“Yeah right.” Clarke scoffed, “they are as similar to stars as the London Eye is, city boy.”  
“Oi farm girl, here in London we have our own special version of the milky way.” Bellamy pointed at the red lights framing the top of the Shard, and the white blinking light on top of Canary Wharf Tower. He put his and Clarkes mugs on the bedside table, and over to sit next to her, leaning on his bedroom wall. She automatically leant into his shoulder and he put his arm around her, settling in the dip of her waist. Clarke strained her neck to look at Bellamys’ face.  
“You know I love you right?” She said, caressing the faint scar on his cheek.  
“As long as you know how much I love you.” Bellamy whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. They fell into a comfortable silence, laying there staring at the London skyline until Bellamy felt Clarkes’ breathing slow and he knew she was asleep. He let a small smile escape his mouth, he vowed that he would never let himself lose this amazing girl ever again.


End file.
